


I'm Sorry

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Sharky Bois [3]
Category: Jaws (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Crying, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Missing Scene, Poor Hooper, Protective Brody, Slight ship, Uncharacteristicness, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Quint’s constant insults towards Hooper go too far, causing an emotional rift between the trio. Brody talks Quint into doing what he should have done a long time ago, and that’s to apologize.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, cute little moment that should've been in Jaws instead of Quint becoming a crazy bastard lol

“Hooper, you idiot!” Quint had yelled for the third time that day, gritting his teeth as his weakened eyes scanned the waters for that fin to resurface.

Brody furrowed his brow in annoyance, crouched on the deck. Hooper was steering the vessel, obviously becoming frustrated.

“I don’t have to take this abuse much longer!” He hollered dramatically in a mocking pirate voice, making a motion simulating suicide.

This made Brody angrier, seeing how hopeless and tormented Hooper felt behind the jokes and sassy comments.

“Jesus H. Christ!” Quint yelled, slamming his hand on the railing in defeat, “We lost ‘er, cut the damn engine!”

Hooper quickly did so, jumping down from the steering platform. He watched as Quint approached him intimidatingly, glaring while he tossed his cigarette into the ocean. If Hooper hadn’t been so worried for his life, he would’ve scolded Quint for contributing to the hundreds of sea creatures who choked on that shit.

“Goddamn it, Hooper, I told you to reverse!” Quint ranted, “I should have you backstroke home for the trouble you’ve caused!”

Hooper’s back straightened lightly in fear, looking at Quint in surprise, “You didn’t give us any warning, Quint!”

“That’s Captain to you, rich boy!” Quint corrected, ignoring Hooper’s argument.

Brody quickly walked over to them, becoming wary of their escalated fighting. He didn’t want to dive after Hooper if Quint threw him overboard.

“That’s bullshit!” Hooper yelled, “I’m sick of that old, tired comment! Just because I grew up with money doesn’t mean I’ve never experienced hardships! I work for a living too, asshole!”

Quint was honestly a bit surprised and impressed. Hooper had taken his abuse all day, rolling over after a few harsh words and slight bantering between them. But that wasn’t enough to make Quint leave the poor man alone.

“So you fancy yourself a laborer, aye?” Quint smirked, demeaning Hooper.

“I am a hard worker!” Hooper replied fervently, “I don’t have to take this!”

“Oh yes you do, sonny, this is my boat!” Quint yelled back.

From the start, it was evident that Hooper liked to argue his point, but he hated physical fighting. So he instantly squirmed in Quint’s grip when he was hauled in by the front of his shirt.

“Quint, let him go!” Brody instantly demanded, Hooper protesting the grip as well.

“Ah, shut the hell up- the lot of ya!” Quint yelled, waving a dismissive hand as he shook Hooper with the other, “Now listen here you prissy little bastard! I’ve had enough of your incompetence and fancy little gadgets getting in the way. I’ve already had to see you in that faggoty wetsuit and listen to your bellyaching, but I’m not about to let you commit some kind of mutiny!”

Hooper’s eyes widened in shock and offense as Quint ranted, silent as Brody and Quint started to argue.

“Mutiny?!” Brody exclaimed in disbelief, “He’s not some damn rebel, Quint, he’s doing what he’s told!”

“I told him starboard!” Quint repiled, “Calls himself some sort of marine biologist, can’t even find his way around a damn vessel! Some help college was for that little-”

“It’s Oceanographer, you fucking pig.” Hooper cut in quietly, voice shaking and eyes brimming with tears.

He then sharply turned around, running down to the cabin while stifling a cry. Quint and Brody were shocked, both from the curse and from the tears. Brody then turned to Quint, glaring lightly.

“We can’t do this without Hooper, and you know it. He’s only trying to help.” The chief scolded.

Quint grumbled, “I know… But the damn boy won’t listen to me!”

“Well respect works both ways, Quint. You need to get off his case… And maybe apologize.” Brody resolved.

Quint scoffed, shaking his head, “Yer outta yer mind if you think I’m just gonna say sorry to that crybaby! He’s probably down there blubbering and wailing ‘til he sinks the damn boat!”

Brody huffed, “He’s reached the end of his rope. Are we not still civilized gentlemen? Tell him sorry.”

Quint gave a ‘hmph’, chest puffed out pridefully as he walked towards the cabin. Just a quick pat on the shoulder and then Brody would get off his case. But he hesitated, hearing the muffled crying of his shipmate. He sighed in defeat, taking off his hat and holding it at his side as he approached Hooper. Hooper was sitting at the booth, his back to Quint. The smaller man was holding his head in his hands, sniffling pitifully. Quint had a sinking feeling in his gut, not knowing why Hooper crying made him uncharacteristically sympathetic. Walking up to the oceanographer, Quint thought of how to get out of this quick and painlessly. Just a pat on the back, then everything would be patched up.

"Uhm, Mr. Hooper." Quint more of stated than asked, rubbing the back of his neck in awkwardness.

Hooper lifted is head slowly, tear stains on his cheeks and eyes filled with saltiness. 

Well shit. 

Quint glanced to the right, mumbling, "Just... Forget what I said earlier." while patting Hooper limply on the shoulder.

He then walked away. There, that should do it! But he then heard Hooper sniffle and continue crying. Quint froze, sighing as he realized that wouldn't be enough. He sharply turned back around, walking over to the emotional man. 

"On your feet, boy." Quint ordered with a gentle edge.

Hooper mumbled something but stood weakly, staring at the floor in defeat. He thought Quint was going to scold him for crying, give him a long speech on how to act like a "big tough sailor". But no, Quint did no such thing. The old sea dog placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly to emphasis his words. 

"You did good, honest work today. And... I'm sorry for being such an old fool." Quint said.

Hooper looked Quint in the eyes, obviously surprised at Quint's sudden sentiment. He smiled softly, laughing lightly as he saw the ironic humor in the situation. He thought it was uncharacteristically sweet of Quint, bringing him in for a casual hug. Quint was a bit startled, standing dumbfounded for a moment before loosely hugging back. The taller man then nodded lightly, staggering out of the room. Hooper watched, smiling slightly as his mood took a turn. He felt much better now, happy that Quint had actually apologized and complimented his devotion. Brody had been watching from the doorway, Quint walking past him with a touch of embarrassment. Brody chuckled, patting Quint's shoulder as he passed by. Brody walked in, hands in his pockets as he smiled at Hooper.

"Some miracle, huh?" The chief asked humorously.

Hooper laughed lightly, "What did you give him for that apology, your soul?" He teased.

Brody fixed his glasses, chuckling and shaking his head, "I hope not." 

Hooper glanced up at the taller man, "Thanks, Brody..." He said sincerely.

Brody nodded, "No problem, Hoops. Can't catch a killer shark if we're too busy wringing each other's necks, right?"

Hooper hummed in agreement, smiling knowingly. He understood that it wasn't all about that. The men were starting to care for each other, and who could stand the sight of Matt Hooper crying? 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
